


Is it over?

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: Gen, because tumblr like this, deceit is a villain, just a little something, platonic lamp is impilied, tw abuse, tw manipulation, virgil is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Just a small story inspired with Thomas’ newest video. And Deceit. And his implied history with Virgil.Hope you will enjoy it.





	Is it over?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: manipulation, abuse (implied)

Virgil isn’t doing well. Yes he is glad that Patton is back. He is glad that Thomas is aware of Deceit inside him but… Virgil isn’t doing well.

He was a fool not to notice Him immediately. This whole situation could have been avoided if he did. And the worst thing was that he saw in Other’s eyes that they knew something was off with Virgil after Deceit showed up.  
“They just don’t understand…” sighs Virgil.  
How could they? They’ve never lived outside the mindplace. Virgil has. And he knows everybody out there. He knows everybody and they know him. And on the top of that is Deceit.   
Disgusting, awful, lying snake. The worst of them all.  
The one who lied to Virgil and learnt how to lie.  
The one who told him that lies can solve problems.  
The one who made him lie to himself.  
He convienced Virgil into thinking that he’s only another bad guy.  
Virgil lays on his bed, eyeing the grey wall in fornt of him. Other sides dont know what’s hidden behind in it. But Virgil knows. Virgil doesn’t see just bare wall. He sees door. Dark, old, creepy door. Another realm. Another world. Ugly, nasty, disgusting. They don’t know that he’s the keeper. When Thomas made Deceit leave today… he was only partly pushed out of the mindspace.

–an hour earlier–  
Deceit is already waiting for him.  
Smirking mockingly.   
Virgil was expecting to see him.  
The face he knows so well. So different from Thomas’ face.   
So awfully similar to his own.  
“Anxiety, it’s so nice to see you.” smiles Deceit.  
“Shut up and get into where you belong.” says Virgil calmly, snapping his fingers. The hidden door appear instantly.  
Deceit gets up lazily.  
“You’ve got such a lovely room. I simply adore it! It’s like nothing changed since we used to hang out together…” Deceit whistles quietly, clearly mocking Roman’s voice and persona.  
“Everything has changed. And you know it.” Virgil’s patience is slipping down. This is bad, he can’t lose patience. Not in front of Him.  
“Do I know indeed?” Deceit reaches out and grabs Virgil’s chin. The anxious trait stiffenes. Deceit fingers are silky. Like his lies. They tug to your skin and crawl wherever they will find free space. “Ah Anxiety I used to love you so much before you decided to become The Good Guy. You were so fun.”  
“Lies and Slander.” mumbles Virgil. He can feel as his cheeks burn. He doesn’t want to remember this.  
“That’s my name.” laughs Deceit bitterly and Virgil feels like throwing up.  
This is it. Something snaps in Virgil and he slaps Deceit’s hand away.  
“Leave it and go home.” The anger is already bubbling inside of him but Deceit only laughs. His face changes slightly covering the coots with familiar features.  
“With you I’m always hooome…” he reaches out for Virgil’s face again but this time the anxious trait jumps away. He sounds just like Patton. This is enough. Virgil is not gonna let him use Patton against him. Not again.   
This is his room. He can do whatever he wants. Only using his willpower he concentrates on opening the door to the dark realm. The swirl coming out of there knows exactly what to reach for. Virgil knows exactly what needs to be gone.  
He wind twirls around Deceit who lets the Patton face fall down. He’s grinning evily.  
“So Anxiety, I guess the world is calling me, it was a great joy to see you after so long.”    
Deceit disappears and the door behind him shut.  
Virgil falls on his knees breathing heavily and afraid of what the future wil bring.

But at least this time- he’s not alone.


End file.
